Hope
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Why is hope there for us? To give us joy and happiness in our life or to give us sadness and despair? WeskerXJill  Slight AU  Ratings may change
1. How it all Started

Welcome to my 4th story! Which is about my favorite couple in Resident Evil. Wesker and Jill! Also I'll change this to rated M later... since it's rated T for now!This Story will be Mainly in Jill's Point of View and sometimes in Wesker' Enjoy~

My Family hardly had any money I had to become a thief and steal money and food. My name is Jill Valentine I'm ten years old with brown short hair and pale blue eyes. I live with my mother and father. My mother always care more about my dad then me.

One day my dad got sick with a very rare sickness. We took him to the hospital. We really needed the money to cure him. That's when I decided to steal money from gangs. But then again Karma a bitch.

"Damn it!"I cried in Frustration. I got attacked by a gang who I stole money from. I was about to fail to save my dad. I'll be happy to meet him in Heaven. Then some weird scientist attacked them. I ran in fear down the street. He caught up to me and dragged me into an ally.

"What the hell were you doing with them?"The scientist demanded. I got a good look at him. He had brown hair with a mini ponytail and pale silver eyes.

"None of your damn business!" I shouted at him.

"Well miss sassy. Anyways my name is Ben" He said calmly

"Jill."I replied

"Can you tell why are you doing with that gang?"Ben tried to calm me down which worked.

"My dad is in a hospital. We have no money to pay the bills so I have to steal money!"I confessed.

"Well why don't you get a job?"Ben asked annoyed

"I'm ten years old what kind of job would I get?" I argued

"Well I can ask my boss to give you a job." Ben smirked

"I'll take it" I shouted. This was my only chance to earn REAL money.

"Very well come with me."Ben grabbed my wrist and took me straight to a building.

"What's that?"I asked

"It's where I work at. It's called Umbrella"He said. I noticed a lot of huge tubes and table with research as we kept walking,Finally we reached a huge office. Where a REALLY old man what inside there.

"Well Ben what is it?"the old man grumbled.

"Mr. Marcus!Sir I bring this child to work with us. She is in desperate need for a job. Ben reported

"I suppose we can find some use for her. That's it we can make her a assistant scientist for Wesker."Marcus replied

"You mean him sir? But he-"Ben cried

"We know what happened Ben but assign her to him that's an order Ben" Marcus Commanded

"Very well sir" Ben gave in glancing at me."Come with me"I followed him and went into a lab room that had Research papers all over the tables. I see two men using chemicals in the test tubes.

"Hey! Birkin! Wesker!" Ben shouted. They look at Ben and myself. One of them was wearing sunglasses with a black polo shirt,Black pants,black boots, black gloves, and wait? Was that guy emo or something?He also had slick back hair.

While the other one has the same thing Ben was wearing.

"Oh sorry Ben a bit busy there for a moment." Birkin apologized

"It's fine."Ben smiled

"Ben why do you have a child with you?" Wesker asked

"Oh! Jill meet William Birkin and Albert Wesker. Wesker, Birkin meet Jill Valentine. Jill will be working here." Ben Answered

"As what a test subject?" Wesker stared at me like a piece of prey.

"No Wesker. Jill will be your assistant" Ben Snickered.

"Wait what? I have a little kid as my assistant?"Wesker sounded surprised.

"Yes Wesker. I have to do something now Jill. Please listen to everything Wesker tells you." Ben said

"Yes sir!" I Replied although I was scared of what he meant by test subject.

"Good"Ben said and left the room.

"Well you can call me Wesker and call him William" Wesker pointed to himself and Birkin

"Um Okay." I replied

"By the way there's a thirteen year old around here who's name Alexia Ashford." William Warned"Stay away from her."

"Alright." I nodded.

"Right then I need to hand me that."Wesker pointed to where a test tube that had some kind of green liquid in it. It was called the T-Virus. I gave it to Wesker.

"Okay so Will where should we put it on?" Wesker asked without even saying thank you.

I was annoyed that I don't get a thank you.I looked at the clock it said 11:57.

"Hey Al it's almost lunch can we grab a bite first?"William pointed to the clock.

"Fine don't call me Al "Wesker sighed.

"Jill follow us!" William said.

"Okay" I walked out with William and Wesker. There was a huge cafeteria.. Wesker told me to get some food and William will pay for it.I just got fruit. I see a boy who had blond hair and icy blue eyes tryingto take all the food.

"Hey save some for us!" I touched him on the back. He slapped my hand off

"Oh how dare you! I need to get some food for my dear Sister!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah why don't she get it herself!" I argued

"Well anyways. My name is Alfred Ashford." He ignored my last comment.

"Ashford? You must be Alexia's twin brother" I noticed

"Of course. It's a huge honor you know. Being her twin."Alfred boasted.

"Alfred! Wheres my food." A girl who look a lot like Alfred came walking towards us.

"Right here dear sister"Alfred walked towards her. but he slipped on a banana peel. Dumping all they're food on the ground.

"Alfred pick it up and throw it away also get me my food" Alexia yelled

" Hey be nice he was only trying to be a good brother!" I defended for him.

"If he was a good brother he would notice that peel."Alexia sneered.

"You know what your just a bitchy spoiled brat!"I growled.

"Oh I am? What about you poor peasant!"Alexia countered. That got me really pissed off. I tackled to the ground and punched her in the face. Alexia pulled my hair and scratched my eyes.i felt arms grabbing us Wesker and William got us apart from each other .

"What in god's name are you doing?" Wesker dragged me off of Alexia.

"Ha! This is fun seeing my rival get beat up!" William grinned

"William you are not helping"Wesker cried

That was my first day at Umbrella inc.

lol there's chapter one!

Btw that Christmas story I did is.I'm gonna remake it _

Also Wesker is 25 in the chapter 1 since he was 15 when Jill was born.


	2. The Prank

Sorry for not updating. I had school and now it's SUMMER! Hells yeah! :D Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy~

- Jill's point of view

I felt Wesker's hand squeezing the life out my arm as he took me to a lab. I could tell he was pissed.

"What made you fight with her?" Wesker growled releasing my arm.

"What I don't get is how the hell she working here for no reason." Jill argued. I was not scared of his glare!

"She's is the granddaughter of one of Umbrella's founder. She's also one of the smartest scientists working here beside me." Wesker was backing up Alexia! Of all people he would back up would be Alexia!

"That doesn't matter!" I protested.

"It does matter Jill! You are glad I'm not your father or I would punish you! Now we're going to go back and eat lunch without the fighting! Wesker yelled. I nodded thanking him silently for not reporting me to Marcus. I picked a ham sandwich, apple, and a coke. Just like Wesker said William paid for it. I sat by myself while I saw Wesker and William sitting by Ben and a blonde woman I don't know her name yet .Then I felt a slight poke. It was Alfred sitting by me with his lunch.

"Thank you for backing me up "Alfred mumble looking down on his lunch.

"Its fine I still can't believe she's you twin sister." I smiled. I made a new friend already.

By the time I got home my mother yelled at me how I didn't have money for Dad's surgery. I just went to my room. I begin to plan a present for Wesker

-Wesker's Point of view

I can't believe Jill actually did not got scare of me she was different from most womens.I hate tomorrow it was some annoying dance people get excited about. Marcus made the idea of a having a yearly party. I smirked at the plan I created for the ultimate lifefrom.I will call it Tyrant. I better be prepared for tomorrow since a lot of workers asked me to go with them to the dance. I always refused and people stop asking merit's better to be prepared anyways.

-The next day Jill's point of view

I made sure I got to Umbrella very early with time to prepare my present for Wesker.

"Hello there Jill" An old person called out.

"Marcus sir!" I exclaimed turned around to find Marcus behind me.

"Jill I want to know what you're planning." Marcus demanded

"I'm planning alitte prank on Wesker sir." I Replied.

"Oh a prank? May I help you?" Marcus asked. I was shocked Marcus wanted to help me play a prank on Wesker!

"May we help too?" two identical voices came out. Walking towards us

"Alfred! Alexia!" I gasped

"Even though it's immature to play pranks on another I want revenge on Wesker." Alexia explained.

"I just wanted to help my dear sister" Alfred put in.

"Thanks guys. Alexia I'm sorry for attacking you." I Smiled. Alexia looks surprised. She grabbed my hand and shakes it.

"It's fine I have a bad temper." Alexia explains.

We hurried to Wesker's and William's lab. It was fun having to prank on saw William heading towards the lab. Alexia stopped him and told him that we were playing a prank on promise he won't tell Wesker about it. By 7:30 am we saw Wesker head towards the lab.

"Everyone hide!" Alfred yelled. We hid behind the lab walked in. He was supposed to get hit with water but instead the bucket hit him in the head pass out.

"Holy crap that was better than I thought" Alexia Grinned. Alfred was laughing. Marcus was trying not to laugh.

"We better go now Alexia" Marcus said."Jill take care of him."

"Okay. Should I splash him with water or something" I asked poking him.

"I don't care just stay with him." Marcus replied. I was alone with Wesker. I just stared at him. I wonder was his eyes were under those sunglasses. I reached for them. Then Wesker grabbed my hand. We were very close to each other faces.

"You know you're rather touchy if you ask me." Wesker murmured letting go of my hand.

"I was just curious!" I protested blushing madly.

"More like annoying." Wesker walked out of the room. I can't believe I was blushing cause of him! I don't have a crush on him!_ Maybe I do. I don't care I'm just here for my father's surgery! That's all. But I just can't get the thought of Wesker out of my mind. What happening to me?_

Chapter two is done! But next chapter Wesker will be 31 while Jill will be 16 and then the REAL romance will start! : 3

Plus I might do chapter three tomorrow! .o.


	3. My first date & my first Kiss PART 1

Well I decided to do chapter 3 today :D anyways thank you for the nice reviews!~ The romance starts here! :o

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – My very first date and my first kiss. PART 1<p>

Six years later

Jill's POV

I can't believe I'm sixteen now. Time flies as I grow more mature and my feelings for Wesker grow as well. So many things have changed since these passed years. Marcus is dead so is Alexia. Alfred really changed he started to cross dress as Alexia I knew he really misses her. William started to fall in love with a woman called Annette. Sadly Ben was in love with her too so the two occasionally fight over her. Dad is a lot better thanks to Umbrella. I can't help noticing why there are a lot of dead bodies going in and out of rooms. I asked Wesker and he said they volunteered to be tested on. My mom died just two years ago so I've been living in a hotel since then while my dad is still in the hospital. I was now wearing a blue turtleneck shirt, black jeans, and a lab coat. I was kinda ticked off how Wesker kept getting asked out to the yearly dance that will happen this Friday. I better get used to it. Then Wesker started being more nicer to me. I sighed as I finished my report on the T-Virus. I walked out of the building and what do you know. It started raining!.

"Great how the hell am I going to get home" I muttered. I felt a umbrella over my head, It was Wesker!

"How's my lab partner suppose to get home without getting sick." Wesker raised a eyebrow. "I suppose I should take you home Jill"

"Thanks Wesker" I blushed.

"Where do you live?" Wesker asked.

"Um a hotel." I muttered.

"Your kidding right? I suppose I'll take you to my place." Wesker said. Wait WHAT? I'm going to Wesker's house?

"Okay"I got in his car. Wesker looks like he got something on his mind. I wonder what it it. I found out that Wesker lives in a two-story townhouse at the end of town. When we got in it was like any normal house.

"Make yourself at home Jill. You can stay as long as you like" Wesker grabbed my hand and took me inside. Wesker made me some coffee.

"Thank you Wesker" I said.

"Your welcome" He replied.

"Wesker why did you help me out of all people me?" I asked.

"That It was out of pity." Wesker said.

"Oh I see" I looked down on my drink.

"Jill I need to ask you something." Wesker gazed at me.

"Yes Wesker?" I asked

"Will you go to this yearly dance with me?" Wesker held my hand. Oh my freaking god !

I was getting asked out by the man who rejects a lot of women.

"Sure I'll go with you" I smiled.

"Good and thank you Jill" He smiled at me. Holy crap did he just smiled at me? Me and Wesker just sat on the couch and watch TV all day and I had to spend the night at Wesker's. He said I could sleep in the guest room. I went to sleep wondering what will happen at the dance. The next day Wesker drove me to work with him. I saw William giving flowers to Annette. I couldn't help overhearing what they would say.

"Annette would you like to go to the dance with me?" William asked.

"Of course William!" Annette hugged William. William walk towards us.

"What's up Romeo?" I grinned

"Nothing!Just I asked out the girl of my dreams to the dance and she said yes" William smiled.

"Congrats William" Wesker nodded to him.

"So Wesker who you asking out? Let me guess no one?" William asked.

"Actually I asked out Jill" Wesker raised a eyebrow

"What? Jill you got your first date! I'm so proud!" William patted my head.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered.

" I'll tell all the girls that Wesker already has a date!" William ran off excited. I sighed.

"Cheer up it won't be that bad." Wesker comforted me.

"I hope." I walked to the lab. _I just hope Wesker's fangirls don't attack me!_

Lunch came by and I wondered where I should sit.

"Alfred you want to sit by me and Wesker?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"Sure thanks Jill I'm really lonely since Alexia is gone" Alfred started to cry.

"It's fine" I reassured my best friend. Poor Alfred I'm his only friend now. We walked to where Wesker was sitting.

"Hey Jill" Annette said.

"Hi guys" I smiled. Alfred sat by me.

"So Alfred whats this big plan about a base in the Antarctic? " Ben asked

" Oh that it will be used to store the T-Veronica virus and we hold the experiments there" Alfred replied

"Oh wow" Jill exclaimed.

"But the bad new is I have to leave for collage soon."Alfred look down at his food.

"Well you can come back once we're done with collage Alfred" A familiar voice called out.

"Alexia!" All of us yelled. It was Alexia. She was wearing a Purple dress with a lab coat and walking towards us.

"How are you alive?" William gasped.

"I didn't really kill myself I just injected the T-Veronica virus in me and went to a very long sleep to bond with it." Alexia explained sitting by Alfred.

"It's good to see you alive and well" I smiled.

"Yeah you too Jill" Alexia grinned.

The days passes very fast. Alfred and Alexia went to collage. While I prepared for the dance. I decided I'll wear this sky blue tube top dress with black heels. At 7:30 PM Wesker came over the hotel I was staying at.

"You ready Jill?" Wesker asked.

"Coming!" I hurried to where Wesker was. He was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, a black-gray tuxedo with dress pants to go with it. Sunglasses were still on as always.

"I'm ready Wesker! I smiled. He took my hand and to took me to his car

* * *

><p>That is PART 1 :D<p>

I'm gonna start PART 2 today and post it today or tomorrow!

Also If you want me to I can make this last till RE5 if you want to.

Anyways the reason I'm making it rated M is that Wesker and Jill might have a kid :D lol

anyways thanks for reading and review!


	4. My first date & my first kiss PART 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews. Anyways enjoy as always

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jill's POV

Things were quiet on our way to the dance. When we got there it was packed with a lot of people.

"Wesker should we find William and Annette?" I asked looking around for the blonde couple.

"No need I found them already." Wesker pointed to where they were. William was wearing a basic tux, While Annette was wearing a black short spaghetti strap dress.

"Oh. Well it looks like they're having a great time" I Smiled at Wesker.

"Well why we don't go visit them and chat for awhile" Wesker asked Grabbing my hand.

I smiled again. It was nice being this close to Wesker.

"Hey Al! Hiya Jill!" William called out his hand around Annette.

"For the love of god William. Don't call me Al!"Wesker said clearly annoyed. I laughed while Annette grinned.

"Okay okay " William replied.

"William I'm taking Jill for a little chat if you don't mind" Annette asked

" Sure be back soon" William smiled. We walked to another corner of the room.

"So tell me how did you ask Wesker out?" Annette asked.

"I didn't ask him he asked me." I corrected.

"Wow your very lucky Jill" Annette said

"Thanks you are too." I smiled

"What do you mean?" Annette looked surprised.

"You have William. He the nicest and funniest guy around and he loves you" I explained. Annette blushed.

"You mean he l-love me?" Annette stammered.

"Yes since day one when you guys met each other." I noticed Annette was blushing a lot.

"Thanks Jill" Annette smiled.

"Your welcome Annette" I made another friend,

"If your done I would like to dance with Jill" Wesker walked towards us.

"Uh no thanks. I uh can't dance" I blushed. Wesker grabbed my hand.

"I'll teach you" He whispered in my ear. I blushed. Me and Wesker did the waltz. It was very embarrassing I kept messing up but Wesker helped me It was very fun. By the time the song ended. We were face to face.

"I'll go get us something to drink Jill"Wesker offered. I nodded he left to find some water for me. I went to meet up with Annette

Then some shading looking guys came near.

"Hey babes" One of them said

"Ugh what do you freaking want?" Annette growled. I got tense just in case something may happen.

"Nothing just" The Leader grabbed me.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Annette was getting tackled by two or three of them. I started crying.

"WESKER" I screamed. Then the next you know Wesker shoe was on the leader of the group.

"Now if you want a broken rib cage I suggest you now!"Wesker coldly said.

"Never men!"Leader ordered/ only to find that William made them all passed out.

"Give up?"Wesker asked. The leader ran off.

"Wesker can you take me home" I started crying.

"Sure Jill."Wesker put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I murmured

"William I'm taking Jill home. Take care of Annette." Wesker ordered.

"Of course I'll take care of Annette." William grinned. Wesker took me to his car and drove me home. Wesker said he'll take me to my room I unlocked my hotel room and went in.

"Wesker I'm sorry it turned out this way. " I said facing him.

"It's fine Jill" Wesker said. We just stood there in silence.

"I better rest up see you tomorrow Wesker" I went inside but Wesker grabbed my hand and right there kissed me in front of my hotel room.

* * *

><p>Dan Dan Dannnnnnnnnnnnn<p>

Next chapter iz tomorrow!

Sorry its short

here's a preview of it!

"William for the last time no!" I growled. _I really don't want to go there_

"But the beach is fun!" William grinned

"Well it is summer Wesker:" Annette said.

"I would like to go to the beach and invite all of our friends" Jill smiled. S_he was my girlfriend now._

" Come on Wesker" William begged.

"No" I replied

"Please?"Jill begged me,

_Shit._

* * *

><p>That's the preview! :D R&amp;R please<p> 


	5. Operation: Convince Wesker!

Yes...I know I hardly update... Anyways THIS will be the last chapter for awhile cause I wanna remake the chapters in this and the others sorry about that D:

Also Before you read this. Wesker did it for another reason, not cause she looked scared ;)

* * *

><p>Jill's POV<p>

This was a whole new experience for me. How his tongue was caressing mine in a fiery passion. My first kiss with the man I had a crush on since I was ten, and it was so perfect. I let out a needy moan, then Wesker stop and step back few steps in horror of what he has just done. I always wondered what's going on in that head of his.

"Jill the reason I did that was because you looked scared, and I hate that when you're like that" Wesker boldly stated. I started trembling in despair, he only did it was to calm me down. We were lab partners nothing more. I sighed and nodded.

"Wesker? Can you stay the night?" I asked. Wesker nodded unemotionally as always, he always had the perfect poker face. I walked inside with you following me; I grabbed a black stain nightgown that sorta revealed my cleavage a bit. Wesker was taking off his jacket, and his black turtleneck dress shirt. I blushed at his bare masculine chest. I did ask him to sleep here didn't I? He had faint marks of a six pack.

"Thank you Wesker" I smiled, trying to sound not shy at all.

"Jill, if this makes you feel better then so be it. I'm only trying to make you feel you safe. Isn't that was friends do?" Wesker smirked at me. I was his friend? Well better than nothing I suppose. I lay down on my inexpensive bed. It was surprisingly comfy as always. I lay down and was about to fall asleep until Wesker put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was inhaling his cologne it smelled like him, and he was so warm.

"You're still shivering Jill?" Wesker growled almost playfully. I smiled, and turned around to face him. He looked so different without his sunglasses. He has very pale blue eyes that had no light in them at all. He looks like he was one of the undead in one of those zombies movies. I placed my hand to feel a heartbeat, and he placed his hand over mine. He smiling at me, like we were close friends. Maybe even more then close friends. We fell asleep peacefully nearly like a married couple. Whoa! Wait did I just say married couple?

* * *

><p>Wesker's POV<p>

Everything with Jill is just so...different... She was way different from most women. Hell she reminds me of my ex-wife, Sara Bella Wesker. Jill even looked like her except she had green eyes while Jill has dark and passionate blue eyes. I always hated that I was just a useless experiment, but Sara changed my mind about that and forever changed my life . It was my own fault that she had to perish by my own revolver. She was my lab assistant, just like Jill. I can't forget about her. I only love Sara, not Jill. Then why did you kiss Jill like that? A small voice in his head asked. For once I don't know.

* * *

><p>Jill's POV<p>

I was in my dream where everyone is there having fun, but this time it was me and Wesker dancing the waltz with the song moonlight sonata. William and Annette were there too along with my best friends Alexia and Alfred Ashford. We ended the dance with a simple yet passionate kiss, and that's when I woke up blushing very red. I saw Wesker still asleep, and you could pity me if I say he looks handsome even if he's asleep. I really got to stop thinking about that damn kiss. I got out of bed and made coffee, because it's going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Wesker's POV<p>

"Hey Al!" William ran up to me like he was very happy. Then again he's always happy.

"What William?" I asked.

"I have a daughter Al! Her name is Sherry, and she's looks like me!" William yelled. I didn't expect something like that to happen. Then again Annette and William met at a bar after me and him went to celebrate their efforts for creating our first B.O.W , they got drunk while I hardly drink, and William took her home , and that was one day before he met Jill. Again why am I thinking of her again?

"That's nice William" I smirked.

"Yeah I still can't believe I'm a father!" William raised his fist in the air." Anyways me and Annette need to talk to you about something," Wesker nodded and follow William.

* * *

><p>Jill's POV<p>

" Great. Why is that I have to go to work later? Wesker could of give me a ride." I complained as I was was walking from my house. Things were awkward between us during the past few hours. After he woke up he taught me some basic moves to defend myself if I got attacked like that.

_"Look Jill it's best if I teach a few basic moves so you could defend yourself , because remember I can't be there to help you all the time." Wesker stated._

_"Wait don't it be better if you taught me after work?" I complained. He shook his head in a no._

_"Then you would complain after work too Jill" Wesker sighed. _

After that my body was sore from his so-called _gentle_ training. I noticed that a few people were heading for me, and with intention in their eyes. _I remember them! Those are the bastards who attack me and Annette!_ I continued walking hoping they won't know me, but they did and one of them pushed me into a corner. _Shit! Not again!_ I noticed they obviously had something else in mind when their leader started putting his hands on my hips, while the others started tearing my clothes apart. I wanted to scream , but one of them covered my mouth with one of their dirty hands. The leader shooed them away.

"Hehe, your fucking boyfriend isn't here to save you now bitch." he smirked. I was about to yell at him, but he roughly kissed me to shut me up. _Shit! I'm about to be raped! Please don't do this to me! Wait! Wesker taught me how to defend myself! I gotta fight, and not be some weak little girl!_

I noticed him hands were reaching down lower. _NOW!_ I kicked him where Wesker told me to kick if I get attacked like that, and I actually did the same thing to him while he was training me _poor Wesker_. He let go of me while groaning in pain, and I ran as fast I could only to be stopped by the morons who pinned me down! I ranhouse kicked one of them, while the other one looked surprised. I then elbowed the other one in the stomach. Lastly I kneed both of them in the stomach, just to make sure they stay down. I felt a bullet flow right past my ear quickly. Their leader was holding a gun. _Do I run? Or do I fight? Well obviously I would fight!_

I ran towards him as he look surprised. _He thought I was going to run way? Not a chance! _I jumped and kicked him in the face, and caused him to be unconscious. I walked away with ruined clothes, messy hair, and proud. Another guy walked to me, and I was on guard. He didn't attack, instead he smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Miss, that was some skill taking all three of those juveniles." He remarked. " My name is Commander Cameron Snow of the US military , and I would like you to be in Delta force, and of course you need to go to military camp for it."

"Now wait a second! Don't I have to be 22 years old to join Delta force, and I'm 16!" I exclaimed.

"You can enter with a special exception." He replied, and he handed me a card. " Call me when you want to enter miss?"

"Jill Valentine sir" I replied. " I'll think about it" Cameron nodded, and with that he left. I continued to walk to work without giving a damn about what do I look like.

* * *

><p><em>half hour later<em>

Wesker's POV

"Oh my GOD! JILL!" Annette yelled. Me and William looked at Jill. Her hair is messy, and her clothes are ruined. _Dear God what happened?_

"It's alright a bunch of douche bags from that prom attacked me, and their leader tried to rape me." She assured Annette.

"Wait! You were RAPED?" William gasped. Jill shook her head in a no.

"I beat the living shit out of them, and walked here" Jill smiled. I still feel the pain of Jill kicking me in the groan area on accident. Annette helped Jill to the break room, and handed her a cup of coffee. We followed unsure if she was okay or not.

"So what did you guy talk about?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! We were thinking of going to the beach this weekend, but Wesker won't come with us! Workaholic!" William complained, and sticks his tongue at me. I sighed.

"That's sound like a great idea I could use a break." Jill smiled.

"Yeah, and get away from the viruses, research, and the reek of dead bodies" Annette agreed. " But, We won't go unless one of us convince Wesker!" then I noticed Annette had a devious grin on her face. All I could hear was whispering from those two. I better be prepared for what they're thinking about. Next thing I noticed Jill's arms were around my neck, her body pressed close to mine.

"Please? I'll do anything if you come with us?" She said seductively, and began kissing my neck. _...must resist urges .. to get her in my bed... even if she's 16! _

"Wha? Jill..Jill knows one of the seduction techniques?" William gasped, turning to Annette. " Dear this is a bit too cruel!"

"I know, but this is funny." Annette smirked. Just then Alfred and Alexia walked in for a quick break,

"Hello Anne-!" Alexia got cut off by Jill trying to seduce me. "Pardon me, but I'll be back later" She and Alfred left. I've had it. If this continues everyone gets to watch me be a pedophile.

"Jill, I'll go if you stop." I muttered.

"Yes!" She swiftly let go of me, and gave Annette a high five. _Ugh woman, and it makes me feel..._

"God damn Al! You ARE whipped!" William laughed as he read my mind.

"Alright this weekend be prepare for a trip to the beach!" Annette smiled, and kissed her boyfriend on cheek. William 's face was red. " Come on Jill. Let's go find Alfred , Alexia, and Ben!"

"Sure" Jill walked out of the room.

"Women" We both muttered at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Sergei...You have been the commander of our army for quite some time now" An old man laughed.

"Yes lord Spencer. I've fulfilled my duties right?" I asked.

"Indeed, but now I want you in charge of the facility a Mr Albert Wesker and his comrades work at." Spencer smiled.

"Yes Sir" I left his office, and with a vengeance and hell that I will bring to Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p>OMG CLIFFHANGER? .o.<p>

What will the beach trip do to our group of Umbrella scientist?

And what is Sergei's plans Find out next time!


End file.
